dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Goku (Universe 18)
:For information regarding Goku as he appears in Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Goku's life is very similar to the that of the anime and the manga, however Dragonball GT never existed and some of the movies never happened or happened differently so they could be placed into Continuity. In the tournament Goku eagerly fights a saiyan from Universe 10 and beats him by punching the air so the force hit him and knocked him unconscious. In the Second round he will fight Android 17 from universe 14. Goku has been confirmed to have trained with Uub and Pan is also training with him (On a lower level than Uub though) it's unknown how strong he is now but Saliger has stated in comments "Oh Don't worry, they'll (Goku & Vegeta) amaze you but it won't be a mere matter of power level" when questioned by Uub as to why they are continuing with Vegetto there Goku merely said that this was the challenge and that they would meet him in the final round but never-the-less they would get better before then, however it is unknown how he will accomplish this All links referring to non-multiverse elements will link you directly to the Dragonball Wikia, everything on the Dragonball Wikia relates to Universe 18 exclusively Overview Creation and Concept Goku in his child and adult forms, as seen in Dragon Ball and''Dragon Ball Z''. Goku means aware of emptiness (The 'Go' syllable means enlightenment, and the 'Ku' syllable means Sky or Emptiness). [18] Goku's full name (Son Goku) is the Japanese name for Sun Wukong, main protagonist in the Chinese legend Journey to the West, and of whom Goku is loosely based off. [19] Goku himself started off as more or less a parody of Sun Wukong, and as the manga continued its run he was able to develop differently, eventually turning out to have similar origins. [20] =Overview= Appearance and Personality Goku is the main character in the entire Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. [21] His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. [22] During his childhood, a recurring gag in the series was that Goku was incapable of telling the difference between a man and a woman without physically touching them, which often got him into trouble; [23] the most notable of these occurrences was when he first met Chi-Chi, where she pushed him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot [24]; and in the scene where he removed Bulma's panties while she slept and was horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power). [25] He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, but this only occurs in the anime. [26] He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times during Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to the hospital. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek, while he was on his way to recover in a rejuvenation tank. In Dragon Ball GT, it was shown when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to the Hospital Planet of the universe. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sogorugo Space, where he witnessed a hologram of Chi-Chi that threw a gigantic needle at him. Lastly, Goku showed his fear after learning from Pan that the four-star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead, worrying that he would need a shot. Even in combat, Goku is shown to not be invincible, as he has two major weaknesses. The first weakness is his tail; before he conditioned himself prior to the Tien Shinhan Saga, Goku lost all his power when someone grabbed his tail (a trait that all Saiyans share at birth). [27] The second is his ridiculous appetite; [28] not only does he eat at a rate that would be nearly impossible for a normal Human, but if he does not get any food, he becomes too weak to do almost anything. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against Nuova Shenron. [29] On the flipside, however, Goku's love for food has gotten him out of trouble several times; for example, in the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by Jackie Chun, Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count. [30] Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most otherSaiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Super Saiyan Category:Universe 18 Category:First Round Winner